Chōjūrō
Chōjūrō (長十郎, Chōjūrō) is one of the last generation of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He later becomes the Sixth Mizukage (六代目水影, Rokudaime Mizukage, Literally meaning: Sixth Water Shadow). Background In the anime, shortly after the Fourth Mizukage's passing and Mei Terumī was made the Fifth, Chōjūrō was present when the village received an invitation from Konohagakure and Sunagakure to join an impromptu Chūnin Exams they would be hosting together. Ao noted that the village was still recovering from the Fourth's passing, so it was decided the Kiri-nin would not take part in this event. Personality Despite his membership in the elite Seven Swordsmen group, Chōjūrō is a shy individual and seems to lack confidence in his abilities. He also greatly respects and admires the Fifth Mizukage, as he commented inwardly on wanting to protect her "beautiful smile". By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Mei has noted that he has become a lot more confident in himself as seen when he cut down Black Zetsu without reservation and then declares to the Fifth that as a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, he would guard the area with his life. Years later after becoming the Sixth Mizukage, Chōjūrō has seemed to grow well into his new role, appearing much calmer and confident in his abilities. Appearance Chōjūrō has short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; a common trait of the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as apprentices share. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. He wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry Hiramekarei. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he still wears the same outfit but changed his forehead protector to that of the Alliance's. Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Chōjūrō grew noticeably taller and developed a firmer jawline with some chin stubble. He started wearing glasses with thicker frames and the ear-protectors he wore changed design. He retained his overall attire, but the straps of his sword-holster now only covers his left shoulder. Chōjūrō now also wears his light-grey pants without the dual shuriken holsters. Abilities Despite his meek demeanour, Chōjūrō is a highly capable ninja, earning acceptance into the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and being chosen as one of the Fifth Mizukage's bodyguards during the Kage Summit. Due to being part of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Chōjūrō's skills were already considered some of the strongest in the entire village, showing he had great potential. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he proved able to defeat Black Zetsu while fighting alongside his allies. Years later, Chōjūrō's abilities improved immensely as he was promoted to the rank of Sixth Mizukage. Amongst the Five Kage, he is rumoured to be the best swordsmen and assassin. Kenjutsu Chōjūrō is referred as a master swordsman, even amongst the other Seven Ninja Swordsmen. As a kenjutsu practitioner, Chōjūrō wields a dual-handled sword called Hiramekarei, that is linked together at the handles by a chain. When released from its bandages, it releases chakra that can be shaped into weapons. He has been shown capable of creating an enormous hammer, and a massive longsword in an instant after storing a large amount of chakra in the blade. As Mizukage, he could fire a detached long-ranged chakra blade with a swing of Hiramekarei, create a copy of it with chakra for dual wielding, as well as create several knives strong enough to immobilise opponents. Chōjūrō is shown strong enough to wield Hiramekarei in its hammer form and send Sasuke, who was shielded by Susanoo, flying some distance away. In the anime, he could cut through thick wood with ease and attack with rotating movements, hitting every enemy around him. As Mizukage, his skills in kenjutsu allowed him to fight on par with Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, and he is regarded as having no equal while wielding Hiramekarei. New Era Chōjūrō eventually succeeds Mei and became the Sixth Mizukage. Upon recently becoming a Kage, he and Misuno attend a Five Kage Summit in Konohagakure. During the meeting Sasuke came forth to reveal evidence of a new White Zetsu Army being formed and a potential threat even greater than Kaguya. Ultimately, it was agreed to keep this information a secret from the public and allow Sasuke to continue his research and further investigate his sources. During another summit held in Konoha, Chōjūrō comments on how the Hokage is late for a summit held in his own village. Field Trip Arc In the anime, to improve relationships with other villages and symbolically show the warring era was over, Naruto set up an official class trip for the Academy to go to Kirigakure. He worked out the details with Chōjūrō, who assigned Kagura Karatachi as a tour guide for the class. As Kagura continued to grow closer to the Konoha-nin, an improve in outlook made Kagura request the Sixth Mizukage to take the test to claim Hiramekarei. Versus Momoshiki Arc Chōjūrō attended the Chūnin Exams and sat with the other Kage during the third round. After Naruto is kidnapped by Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, Chōjūrō, the other Kage, Sasuke and Boruto decided to rescue him. After being transported to the dimension where Naruto was, Sasuke battled Momoshiki while he and the other Kage fight Kinshiki off. During the battle, he restrained Kinshiki from moving after Sasuke destroyed his weapon, allowing Kurotsuchi to capture him. However, he later manages to break free and let himself get absorbed by Momoshiki. Momoshiki then later proceeded to capture Chōjūrō and the other Kage in his shadow jutsu before Boruto threw his Vanishing Rasengan to free them. With Sasuke's help, Boruto managed to defeat Momoshiki with a giant Rasengan. After Momoshiki's defeat, Chōjūrō posed for a photograph with the other Kage, Sasuke and Boruto. Creation and Conception Wanting to create a younger character, Masashi Kishimoto gave Chōjūrō short hair and attire that was not that of the standard shinobi. Then wanting to give him an air of unreliability, he immediately gave him glasses. The jagged teeth, Kishimoto admits, was simply an indulgence on his part. Trivia * Chōjūrō (長十郎) is a red-coloured cultivar of the "Asian pear"; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his name is derived from a type of produce. * In the anime, it is revealed that Chōjūrō dislikes oily foods. * Despite the time of Chōjūrō's inauguration being unknown, he had recently become a Kage at the time of the Five Great Shinobi Countries co-sponsorship Chūnin Exams. Quotes * (About the Fifth Mizukage) "She's so kind. I will do everything to protect that smile on our gentle Mizukage. I hope I can." * (After cutting down Black Zetsu) "The more confident you are the stronger the strike. I had to cut him down anyway…" Category:Characters Category:Male